


Milk and Marshmallows

by Phoebmonster



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebmonster/pseuds/Phoebmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Karen didn't just meet on the set of Doctor Who - they met a long time ago, over hot chocolate. ( DISCONTINUED )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely made up and complete and utter fluff - comments much appreciated :) With thanks to Katharine for helping me with this!

"Freak!" The three bullies pushed Matt to the ground and towered over him. The biggest one kicked the little six year old in the side and Matt doubled up, wheezing. A swift kick in the face sent Matt coughing and crying fit to burst. "You think you're better at footy than me but you ain't nothing more than a snot nosed freak!" The other two bullies agreed and Matt closed his eyes as he felt the older boys bearing down on him. In this secluded corner of the playground, no teacher was going to stop them so Matt readied himself for the insults and punching... But it never came. Matt opened one eye to see a little red headed girl shoot out of nowhere and leap onto the biggest bully. The other boys were unnerved by the little rocket that had surprised their party. They ran, leaving the older boy to fend for himself. Matt stared in wonder; this girl couldn't be more than 5 and yet was punching and biting the 7 year old for all she was worth. She jumped off him and the older boy scrambled back and with a look of pure terror in his eyes, he turned tail and fled. When he was out of sight, the girl yelled "You better run! And don't come back!" The girl turned around and Matt looked at her properly for the first time. She was short for her age and her red hair was in long, messy plaits, one of which had come out in the fight. Her little red and white checked dress was covered in grass stains and flecked with mud, her socks were all twisted and her once shiny shoes were scuffed and worn. The girl wore a grin of the upmost wickedness as she stuck out and arm to pull Matt up. As he took it and jumped to his feet, his shocked face posed the question his bleeding lips couldn't form. "I'm Karen." she stuck out her hand and Matt shook it, still reeling, and replied “I’m ... Umm... M-Matt. What year are you in?" Karen planted her hands firmly on her hips and looked at Matt with the utmost disdain. "Reception - dur! You're in Year 1 aren't you? Mrs Muller’s class?" As Matt nodded, Karen grinned and took his hand, leading him away from the trees and into the main building. He trudged after her at arm’s length - where was she taking him?

As Karen dragged the bewildered boy through the school towards her classroom, she wondered for the first time why she was actually doing this. Sure she didn't have any friends, but she was always happy to climb trees in the playground until home time - and Matt like to play football, he was a year older, he was a boy... But, Karen reasoned, he always played alone. Surely he wouldn't mind a kid to call his friend, even if she was little and completely bonkers. They stopped abruptly outside the Reception classroom and Karen pushed open the door silently and snuck inside. Matt hung back in the doorway. Karen stuck her hands on her hips again and stared shrewdly at him. His dark brown hair was all messy and flopped in different directions, with a few locks hanging down over his eyes. His lip was split and his eyes darted around the room, as if he was half expecting the Head teacher to pop out from behind a tiny chair and expel him from the school. Despite having just been in a fight, his shirt and shorts were clean and ironed, save for the boot shaped creases around his stomach. He looked so nervous and worried; Karen put her hands on his shoulders and pulled him into the room, shutting the door behind them. Matt spoke up suddenly. "Listen Karen, we really should leave. If a teacher came in now..." Karen waved his concerns away and went to get some toilet roll from the little toilet which joined onto the classroom. “You’re such a wuss Matt - I've done this loads before and I've never been caught. Put this on your lips" - she handed him the toilet roll - "It'll stop the bleeding. Come here, I'll make you a drink." Matt pressed the tissue to his stinging lips and sat down at a table. Karen ran to the sink and could just reach the plastic cups to pour two glasses of water. Without spilling them too much, she brought them over and put them down on the table in front of Matt. They sat in silence for a while, Karen slowly sipping her water and Matt just traced circles around the table, looking dejected. He looked so upset, with his lip bleeding a little bit; Karen felt so bad for him so she reached over and pushed the water into his hands. “Listen, if you don’t like water, my Mum says you can just imagine it’s a nicer drink. So, what’ya drinking?” Matt took a sip and a small smile spread across his face. “Hot chocolate.” He said, in a near whisper. “Really? Matt, its mid-June! Why on earth are you…” Karen stopped abruptly at the look of hurt which flashed across Matt’s battered face. She added hastily – “Erm, sorry. Hot chocolates great – with marshmallows, yeah?” Matt grinned and nodded but his smile vanished as they heard footsteps outside and the sound of 20 chattering 5 year olds. Matt dived into the play tent just in time as all the children rushed into the classroom and stared in surprise at Karen. The teacher, a kind young woman called Miss Kelly, stepped forwards. Miss Kelly had her blonde hair tied up in a bun and her green eyes were framed by mascaraed lashes which had smudged a bit in the corners. (She hadn’t had time to reapply it because Joshy had been sick at lunchtime) Karen suddenly realised there were two cups on the table so she quickly knocked it to the ground. She spied Matt in the play tent, looking petrified, and winked. She then turned back to Miss Kelly, and burst into tears. Soon the she was surrounded by the entire class, all trying to find out what’s wrong and trying to soothe her. Matt shot out from the play tent, through the door, down the corridor and straight into the Year 1 classroom. Mrs Muller glared at Matt. “Matthew Smith, why on earth are you so late?” Matt went and sat down in his seat and saw the three bullies staring at him with mixed looks of horror and hate. Matt smiled and pulled out his Maths book. “Sorry Miss, I was just … helping a friend. My best friend.”  
The next day at lunch, Matt waited outside the Reception classroom for Karen. She looked at him quizzically and they stared to walk together to the trees. “What are you doing Matt? I thought you’d want to play football or something?” Matt grinned and shoved his hands in his pockets; “Well, it isn’t much fun alone. Anyway, we’re friends now aren’t we? We need a handshake…” Karen stopped in her tracks and a huge smile spread across her face. “You mean it? You’re my friend now?”   
“Yeah, why not. Do you wanna climb some trees then?” Karen grabbed his hand and kissed him quickly on the cheek. She stepped back to see the surprised look on his face. “Love to. Race you there!” And with that, the two friends raced off towards the trees. (Karen won)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 years later, Matt and Karen are still best friends, but something is coming that may change that... (sorry I suck at summaries)

3 years later  
“Bye mum, see you at 8!” Matt yelled as he leapt out the car and up the path to Karen’s house. Karen lived in a little 3 bed semi on the outskirts of town. Matt knocked on the bright red door and Karen’s mum opened the door with a smile. “She’s in the treehouse Matt – are fish fingers okay for dinner?” Matt grinned and started to run down the corridor to the back door. “Yeah, that’s fine, thanks!” he shouted behind him at the retreating figure of Mrs Gillan. Matt bolted out the door and started to climb the ladder. Him and Karen had built the tree house a few years ago, when Karen was in Year 1. It had taken them a whole summer and lots of help from Karen’s dad to get it done, but it was well worth it. It stood in a tall oak tree at the bottom of Karen’s garden and had a rope ladder, a roof made of old tarp and a few windows with curtains made of old pieces of fabric. In the summer, they filled it with spades and buckets and waterguns, but it was December now so the floor was covered with blankets and old mugs. Karen was curled up on an old bean bag, reading Matilda. She hadn’t noticed Matt so he jumped on her and tickled her until she pushed him back onto the bean bags. “Oi!” was all she managed to yell before she burst into another fit of giggles as Matt leapt forward to tickle her again. "Matt - stop - it - now!" she gasped and Matt fell back, laughing. Karen punched him in the shoulder and threw herself under the pile of blankets. Matt grabbed a few and sat down beside her, fishing his batman comic out of his bag. They read in silence until they heard Karens mum call them from the kitchen. "Tea's ready! Do you want it in the treehouse?" Matt stuck his head out the little window and replied with a yawn. "Yes please Mrs G."   
Soon, Matt and Karen were sat under all the blankets with a plate of fish fingers in front of them and two mugs of warm milk. Karen bit into a fish finger then prodded Matt in the arm. "It's Christmas Eve Eve Eve today! I can't wait for Christmas day ... what did you write to Santa for?" Matt smiled and nibbled at his dinner. "I asked for a scooter, the Doctor Who story CD's and the new Pokemon game." Karen rolled her eyes as she reached for another fish finger. "Well I wrote for a remote controlled helicopter, a kite, a Spiderman poster and a white rabbit."   
"What do you want a white rabbit for?" Matt said, grinning. "To take you to Neverland?" Karen narrowed her eyes. "It's Wonderland, actually. And I wouldn't be able to get there anyway, my names not Alice." Matt snorted. "You don't believe there is such a place as Wonderland? I've seen maps, and it definitely isn't there." Karen grabbed another fish finger and pointed it accusingly at Matt. "Well where do you think Santa comes from? And the Tooth Fairy? There can't be maps of everywhere, that's impossible." Matt looked stumped. "Ah. That is a ... good point." Karen sat back with a smug expression on her face. "Told you so. After Christmas, you have to help me look after the rabbit - I might let you give him a middle name if you like." Matt's reaction was not the joyous one that Karen had hoped for, he just went pale and put down his half eaten fish finger. "Can we talk about something else now ?" he said in a small voice. "Okay ... Oh! Let's play the money game!" Karen said brightly.  
Matt let out an sigh. "Do we have to? We've played it like a million times already..." Karen gave him her best puppy dog look and he consented, picking up another fish finger with a exasperated "Fine." Karen yelped and lay back on the beanbag, talking at full pelt. "Well if I had infinity money, I would buy a castle back up in Scotland, and have a huge garden with three cats and three dogs and a pony and ...." As Karen babbled, Matt zoned out and concentrated on Karen herself. Her red hair was sticking up in all directions, falling over her face and shoulders, her eyes twinkling in the cold December twilight. She was moving her hands animatedly and Matt was suddenly overcome with a great feeling of loss - how could he ever find a friend like Karen again? "Matt Smith, are you listening to me? I was just asking if we should have a slide or a bouncy castle in the back garden." Matt shook himself back to reality. "Sorry, Kaz, I'm just a bit tired ... have both. I think we need both."   
"Good idea." said Karen, yawning. "Oh now you've made me tired!"Matt giggled and Karen crawled over to snuggle up next to him. Matt pulled a blanket over them both and within minutes Karen was fast asleep. Matt wanted to fall asleep too but he still had the horrible feeling if loss swirling round in his tummy, and it made it hard to sleep. He sat and looked out at the garden with the warm sleeping lump of Karen next to him. The scene changed, it was summer, and Karen was chasing Matt around the garden with a worm in her grubby hands. Then the scene changed, it was Matt and Karen in overly large t-shirts, having a water fight. Matt didn't know how long he looked out at the garden but when Karen's mum called them from inside the house, Karen was still asleep and there were tears on his cheeks.  
Matt gently shook Karen awake and helped carry her down the ladder. Her mum was there to meet them at the bottom. As she picked up Karen, she smiled softly at Matt. "You're mum told me about what's happening ... she'll really miss you, even if she's too stubborn to say it." Matt couldn't look her in the eyes as they walked into the house and up to Karen's room. "Can I just ... say goodbye, I won't be a minute." Karen's mum nodded as she tucked Karen up in her bed, leaving Matt sitting sheepishly on the end. "Goodbye." he whispered softly as he placed a letter and a badly wrapped package on Karen's bedside table. Then he leaned in and kissed her delicately on the forehead and left without a backwards glance, tears snail trailing his cheeks.  
In the morning, Karen woke up very confused. She was no longer in the treehouse, next to Matt, but in her own bed. Then she noticed the package and, thinking Christmas had come early, she opened the letter. It was written in Matt's spidery scrawl and it read:  
To Karen,  
I'm leaving. I'm moving away so I won't be able to see you anymore, we won't go to the same school. I'm a real coward so I thought I'd tell you this in a letter. But know that you are the best friend I've ever had, and I'll run away as soon as I can and come find you. Then we can go live in that castle in Scotland you always go on about... As I won't be here for Christmas, I thought I'd give you my present now. I hope you like it.  
From your best friend for ever and ever,  
Matt  
Karen opened the package with shaking fingers. Inside was a mug, printed with a picture of her and Matt standing outside the tree house, grinning madly. Inside were a packet of marshmallows and some cocoa powder. Karen turned the mug around and printed at the back, in Matt's spidery writing, was "For when you need hot chocolate." Karen cried out and threw the mug, contents and all, at her wardrobe door. Her parents came in a minute later, hastily tying up their dressing gowns, to find their daughter crying on the floor, surrounded by marshmallows, cocoa powder and smashes china.   
In his new house, Matt sat on the floor of his empty bedroom and cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cough cough* I haven't updated this in months so to that one person who subscribed , I'm really sorry. I promise I'll update sooner! As always, comments, kudos etc. always appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Karen are both in Year 11 and they've gotten over each other ... but when Matt comes back unexpectedly, will things be different between them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is totally made up - fiction- not real. Like none of it is. But it's still cute, so don't forget to kudos/comment etc!

8 years later  
As the car drove up to the imposing school, Matt shuddered and pushed his sunglasses onto his hair. He was looking for a school that would take him so he could take his A Levels, and he couldn't be less enthusiastic. He opened the car door and stepped out gingerly, not saying a word to his parents. This was going to be a long day...  
Karen walked down the maths corridor and out of the doors, waving goodbye to Nina and Jenna as she went. They were the unlucky ones - double maths with Mr Ashman! Karen had got double drama with Miss Kelly, over the other side of the school. As she walked into the main hall, she turned the corner and stopped dead. It was Matt. Her Matt. He had grown up a lot, he was all wiry and his chin jutted out alarmingly. His hair was still floppy and his fringe fell over his eyes, with his aviators pushed up into it. He wore a plain white t-shirt and some faded jeans, complete with some scruffy red converse. Karen smiled. If he was here to get a place at the school, he wasn't trying very hard. Suddenly the bell went again and the hall started to empty. Karen quickly ducked behind the large door between the hall and the canteen. There was no way she was missing this.  
"And this is where we have assemblies and where we hold special concerts at certain times of year..." The teacher droned on and Matt swivelled round to look around the hall. Then he spotted someone in the shadows of the door. She was a girl with red hair but Matt couldn't make out any more than that. She waved and pressed a finger to her lips. Matt gave a small wave back along with a huge grin. The girl giggled and made a face at the teacher, pointing and sticking her tongue out. Matt was about to do the same when the teacher turned to face them.   
"Miss Gillan! What are you doing here?" Matt gasped as Karen stepped out from the shadows sheepishly. She had grown so much, she was so tall! Her legs were so long and her skirt barely graced the top of her thighs. Her bright red hair was scraped into a ponytail but a few strands fell down her forehead. She made eye contact with her teacher and her eyes twinkled mischievously.   
"I dropped my phone in PE earlier ... I was just looking for it. But then I saw Matt, and I just wanted to say hi." She looked directly at Matt when she said the last bit, and he felt himself going red. Matt's parents came round before he did.   
"Karen! How long has it been? Mr Remmings, Karen and Matt went to primary school together; they haven't seen each other in about..." Matt's mum trailed off and Matt finished quietly.   
"8 years. We haven't seen each other in 8 years." The silence that came over them was so sudden and awkward that Matt's dad coughed and smiled.   
"Well, it would be nice for you two to catch up. Would it be alright if Karen showed Matt the rest of the way around the school? We could look at all the official stuff with you." Mr Remmings pursed his lips but Karen piped up again.   
"I've got a free period next as well sir. And I'd love to show Matt around!" The teacher sighed in defeat.   
"Fine Karen. But make sure you go to reception at break and tell them where you were." But Karen was already out of the door, pulling Matt along beside her.   
"Of course sir - thanks!"   
They walked out of the canteen and Karen pulled Matt into the dining area, right to the back by the vending machines. Karen slumped down and glared at her oldest friend. Matt sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Look Karen, I'm sorry..."   
"Sorry!" Karen stood up, her ginger ponytail flying up behind her. "You left me - no word of warning, mind you, left me all alone. It took me years - years - to get over you! Ask anyone!" Karen crossed her arms and looked away as the tears started to form. Matt leaned against the vending machine and pulled a few coins from his pocket.  
"They've got hot chocolate - if you want some." Karen nodded mutely as Matt collected their cups. He gave her the drink and motioned that they leave. "Do you wanna take these outside - I've got some explaining to do."  
They walked out into the sunshine, keeping in step with each other but not talking. When Matt felt they were as far away from the school as possible, he pulled Karen down onto the slightly damp grass. She glared at him and sipped her drink defiantly. Matt adjusted his sunglasses and sighed, flicking the edge of his hot chocolate unhappily. "Look Karen ... I'll try and explain everything - please don't interrupt, not until the end at least." Karen's eyes stayed defiant but she nodded and Matt took a deep breath. "I never told you I was leaving, because I was a massive coward. I didn't want to believe it, so I didn't tell you either. That's why I didn't write ... I thought you hated me for it. So I just put everything away and tried to move on. Which wasn't easy." Karen had pulled the band from her hair so her hair covered her face as she looked down.   
"I know, Matt. But I got really angry back then. I started getting into fights, started shouting back... I've been a lot happier since I've been here then you - you show up out of the blue!" Matt reached over and gently pushed some strands of hair back behind her ear, smiling sadly.   
"I did the opposite - I just got upset. I started my new school and just got bullied from day one ... I didn't have you to defend me." Karen giggled and looked up, wiping tears from eyes.  
"Is that why you're here then? I thought it was a weird time of year to change schools." Matt nodded and stood up, reaching to pull Karen up with him.  
"I wanted to get out to find a good sixth form before it's too late. Even though I've no idea what I want to take for A level..." Karen laughed and threaded her hand through his, pulling him along.  
Half an hour later, the pair were reaching reception again when Karen heard the bell and Matt saw his parents waving at him. "Well..." He said, suddenly blushing. How could he be awkward around Karen? She giggled and kissed him on the cheek.   
"See you Matt. I hope you get on the football team!"   
Matt grinned and started to walk away, waving as he went. "Bye Kaz! See you around!" Matt jumped in the car and they drove off, waving. Karen grinned and waved back, before her face fell and she smacked herself on the head. "Phone number, Gillan! Why didn't you give him your phone number?" Mr Remmings interrupted her internal monologue with a stern look.  
"I've just been informed you actually had drama with Miss Kelly today. Detention - my office, ten minutes." Karen groaned as she followed her headteacher back into the school. She looked back at the gate and sighed. Now she probably wouldn't see Matt again - all because she'd been too distracted to give him her number.  
Matt sat back in the car and smiled, his stomach doing little flips. Suddenly, the car stopped and he jerked forward. He heard a crack and the world was engulfed in darkness and lights, all screaming and flashing. Matt blinked and screamed at the pain his back, before the world collapsed and he fell unconscious.


End file.
